Accidentally in Love
by lostfan234
Summary: They are stranded on an island. All they have is each other. They are captured, and when the unthinkable happens, their relatonship falls apart. Can they learn to love, spearated by walls? Jate.
1. Nel Cuore della Notte

**Accidentally In Love: A Jate Story**

**Description: This is set before the crash. Jack just divorced Sarah, and he meets Kate Austen. It's a little different because Kate is not a fugitive and the whole crash thing never happened (yet). **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: New York City**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or any of its characters. All I own is the idea for this story.**

**POV: It will change a lot, and by the way, this chapter is from Kate's POV. It'll be Kate's POV most of the time, but once in a while I'll change it to Jack.**

**And yes the Chapter titles are in Italian. I just liked the idea. But the Italian might not be exactly accurate. **

**Also, sorry my chapters are so short.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

**Nel Cuore della Notte**

He looked like he had a bad day. His eyes were sad and tired, with that look of misery in them. He bit his lip, thinking hard as he softly played the big grand piano in the hotel lobby. He was tall and muscular, around her age. He was handsome to her. She smiled at him, even though he never looked up and saw her staring at him from across the lobby. He seemed lonely and miserable. To Kate Austen, he seemed perfect, besides his gloominess. The brunette woman in her small, flowy dress strode over to the piano, resting her elbows on it while she stood right next to him. The man looked up and looked at her. To him she was beautiful. Her eyes were a soft chestnut color, her wavy hair flowing just past her shoulders, her lightly tanned skin looking ever so soft.

"Hi," she said "I'm Kate." The man paused for a moment, thinking about this opportunity. He had already been cheated on twice, the first with a woman he had met at a bar, who he had known for a few months, and most recently Sarah, who he had married and loved, until he found out she had cheated. "I'm Jack. Jack Shepard," he said, smiling a little. Kate gave him a mysterious look.

"So, Jack Shepard, why are you over here, so lonely? Don't you have someplace more interesting to be on a Friday night?" Kate asked. "I don't know. Why are you here?" Jack asked. "Hey, I asked first," Kate shot back. "Well, I'm here because…" he tried to think of what to tell her "I'm just an unlucky man with a screwed up life right now." "Well, I hope things get better," Kate replied. "So, tell me, Kate, why are you here then?" Jack asked the stranger. "Because I'm staying in this hotel for a couple more nights. There was nothing to do in my room, so I came down here," Kate told him. She glared at him, his handsome features. He wore a tan suit and a blue striped tie. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She longed to know more about him, to talk to him longer.

"You want to go get a drink?" Kate asked. Jack rubbed his eyes and said, "Yes, I need one." "Well, then, come on," Kate said, beckoning to him. She started out the hotel door, walking on air, her feet barely touching the ground as she swept across the floor. Outside, it was chilly, but not to cold that she needed a jacket. Kate always loved the night air. There was just something about it. Darkness spilled over New York, but the bright city lights still shone, guiding their way on the sidewalk. The bar was a couple of blocks down. A few stars twinkled in the late-night sky, flickering like miniature light bulbs, and high above, hung a bright, full moon. The people were all different, and that was another thing Kate liked. Some people were rushing around, running through the crowds of people, and some people took their time, taking in the wonderful city atmosphere. They all looked different, it was amazing to her how many different people there were. She always wondered if there were any two people in the world that were exactly alike…

"Are you coming?" Jack called to her. Kate looked at him and noticed that she had been looking into the sky for a few minutes, not following him to the bar. "Yeah," Kate said, catching up, laughing to herself. Surprisingly, they locked arms as they walked along. Things were silent, as if time stopped. Cars and taxi's rushed by, sending Kate's hair to flow behind her. The hairs on her neck stood straight up, and she couldn't stop smiling. She turned to Jack. "So, where do you live?" She asked. He turned to her. "Uhh… I live in an apartment 10 blocks down," he said, pointing up the street. "Oh. Interesting," Kate said.

The bar wasn't very crowded, almost stranded actually. The room was smoke-filled and the lights were dim, just the way Kate liked it. The sat at two stools at the counter and ordered. This was Kate's chance. She wanted to know more about this man. "So, Jack," Kate started as the bartender set their drinks in front of them. Jack took a long sip. "Why do you say your life is so screwed up?" Jack out his drink down and paused for a moment. "Well, my wife just divorced me after she cheated, my father just died…" he didn't go on. Kate had heard enough. "Oh," she said shyly, feeling bad for him. "Who was your wife?" Kate asked, not sure if he was willing to talk about her. "Her name was Sarah. She was a girl I operated on after she got into a car crash," Jack said. "Oh, you're a doctor?" Kate asked. "Spinal Surgeon," Jack corrected her "I followed my father's footsteps and became a Spinal Surgeon. Except I never really like my father," he continued on "he was an alcoholic. He ran off to Sydney and that's were he died." There was silence once again.

"Where is your father?" he asked Kate. "Oh, I never really knew him. I had a step-father al my life. But he wasn't really that nice, either," Kate shrugged. She stared down into her un-touched drink. It was like a pool of darkness, just waiting to be swallowed. For some reason, she didn't know why, Kate wasn't feeling as happy as she did earlier. So she tilted her head back, and gulped down the drink, washing the pain away.

**A/N: So there's the 1st chapter. Please leave reviews I'm practically BEGGING you!!!! Please just take a little time to write something please!!!!! I hate when I don't get any reviews so please, if you read this, review!!**


	2. Il Atto D'amore

**A/N: thanks you so much for al of the great reviews, I didn't expect a lot of reviews so soon. So thanks a lot!!! Here's chapter 2!!**

**And sorry some of the words in my previous chapter got messed 'cause id didn't do spell check. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

**Il Atto D'amore **

Time seemed to stand still. It was like the clock wasn't ticking, the heart not beating, drawing in slow breaths. It was a feeling like no other. Jack watched as her eyes lowered to he ground, as she tapped her foot on the ground. It was obvious that she had nothing to say. But he couldn't blame her; he had nothing to say either. He was speechless. He wanted to hold her, to feel her skin; he wanted those beautiful brown eyes to bore into his own, with the look of love and mystery…

The bar was completely empty except for him and Kate. Their drinks had been finished, and the ice was crackling as it melted away in the cups. They were tired now, Kate was almost falling asleep. She felt dizzy, like she just wanted to drift off. Jack noticed, so he suggested that they should leave. "Let's go, it's getting really late," he said. "You want to come back to my apartment? We can get a cab," Jack asked. "Yeah," Kate said. Even though they had only know each other for 3 hours at the most, they knew a lot about each other, and she liked the thought of being with him, being _near_ him. As they walked out of the steamy bar, Kate rested her head on Jacks shoulder. They found a taxi easily and slid into the back seat. The driver took off, avoiding traffic. Kate rest her head on him. Her forehead buried into his arm, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. Her slender legs curled up on the seat, her shoes clicking against the door. A few small grunting and moaning sound escaped her lips.

Jack stared at her for the longest time at her beautiful face. Her hair hung over her face. He pushed it away, behind her ear. Her soft lips were parted. Jack stared at those lips, so small and delicate, still a trace of lip gloss on them, he noticed. He wanted to kiss those lips, to feel her warm breath all over. He had dreamed about her, about a woman like Kate, kind and lovely. This was her. Jack needed Kate. He wasn't going to ruin this opportunity. How he wanted her, how he wanted to cling to her, to wrap his arms around he neck. He wanted their lips to collide in passion and affection. _What are you thinking? _Jack thought, _we've only known each other for a few hours._

Suddenly, the taxi driver pulled next to the curb, signaling that they were there. Jack opened the door on his side, opening to the chilly air, which washed over him. "Kate," He said softly and nudged her arm. "Huh… yeah?" Kate stuttered as she opened her eyes slowly and sat up. "Kate, we're here," he told her. "Oh, okay," Kate said nodding her head as she followed him out of the cab. She held onto his arm, almost falling asleep, as they went through the revolving doors. Jack led her into the empty elevator. He sighed as they went up, hearing the soft elevator music. "You tired too?" Kate asked. "Yeah," jack answered and rubbed his aching eyes.

Soon they were in the apartment, the lights dimmed, and the rooms dirty. He hadn't cleaned in a while, mainly because he was to sad to do anything, really. By the time they had entered the room, Kate was completely asleep. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her. He carried her into his bedroom and gently put her down on the bed. She curled up in a ball on the edge of the mattress. Jack lie down next to her, lying on top of the covers. He felt odd sleeping it the same bed with her; he thought he should move to the couch, but before he could think about it, he drifted off to sleep next to her…

**A/N: Okay… so there's the 2nd chapter. I'm not exactly sure what's coming up in the next chapter… i'm looking forward to put something interesting and a bit shocking in it soon… just not yet, though. You'll see in a few chapters. So there it is, and sorry its so short, i'm not good at writing long chapters.**


	3. Doccias Fredda e Bacetti

**A/N: hey thanks for the great reviews!!! I'm trying to think up a main plot for this story; I'm trying to think of where this is going… I don't really know right now, but I'll continue to write it. I might do a jex scene, but trust me; I am HORRIBLE at those kinds of things. So don't expect much… so anyway here's chapter 3!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

**Doccias Fredda e Bacetti**

He had awoken before her, which Jack thought was good when he noticed they were in the same bed. He remembered lying there with her, although they were very far apart, Kate scrunched up on the left side and Jack on the right. Except what sparked his curiosity was that they were now closer together on the bed. Kate still slept peacefully, her head placed right in the middle of the pillow, her arms underneath her. Jack tried to move, but he didn't want to wake her up. It seemed almost impossible not to with his old, creaky bed. Jack's body moved slowly off of the bed, inch by inch, trying not to make too much ruckus.

He slid off of the mattress finally. He was still in the clothes he wore last night, and so was Kate. Her dress was wrinkled up to just above her knees. Her hair was tangled in knots and her make-up was smeared. Jack thought about taking a shower. _I should have time before she wakes up, _he thought to himself. He looked at the blinking red numbers on the digital clock at his bedside table. It read 10:15 AM. So Jack stumbled into the small bathroom in his apartment, with some clean clothes in his hands. The counter was wet, his toothbrush, toothpaste and floss were sprawled out everywhere, and towels were laid out messily on the tile floor. He usually wasn't this messy. Jack picked up a dry towel and hung it up on the rack next to the shower. He turned on the water and put it to a hot setting. But for some reason, he felt like taking a cold shower today, so he immediately switched the setting. As soon as he was undressed he stepped into the water. It felt cool and refreshing as it ran down his back. There was just something about the cold water…

"Jack?" He heard a voice call from out side the bathroom. Kate must have woken up earlier than he thought she would. "Yeah?" He called back. Kate stuttered. "Oh… you're in the shower. Sorry… I just wanted to see where you were," She said from behind the closed door. "Okay," Jack said. They were both a little embarrassed. Jack washed up quickly and turned the water off. He got dressed once again and came out, still a bit wet. "Hi," Kate said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, cross-legged, her hands placed in her lap. Jack tossed his old clothes in the mound of dirty clothes he had in the corner. "Hey," Jack said and sat next to her. "You wanna go back to my hotel room? I have to get some stuff," Kate asked plainly. "Sure," Jack said. There was really nothing else to do anyway. Kate ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get rid of the knots as they went down the elevator.

It was a warm day. The sun was shining over the city, and there were not too many clouds in the sky. It also wasn't too hot, just a perfect temperature. There were many people out today, enjoying the weather. It was definitely a day to be outside.

"Walt!" They heard a man call. He was clearly standing out from the crowd, rushing around, making a commotion, calling a boys name furiously. The man eventually passed them.

Jack looked up at the sky. A bird flew over, a blue jay, he thought. The clouds passed over the sun, shading the whole city, making the sky turn a bit darker. Suddenly, Jack heard a yelp and a thud. He looked back at the ground. Kate had tripped onto the sidewalk, and she was on her knees now. Jack took her hand and tried to help her up. "I'm okay," Kate insisted. "Are you sure?" Jack asked her just to make sure. "Yes," Kate said as she stared at him. There was a big knot in her stomach. _Should she? Or shouldn't she? _

Without thinking, slowly, she leaned in and kissed him softly and quickly. Jack looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion. Again, they closed their eyes and leaned towards each other, kissing again, this time for longer, in front of everyone. Jack's heart was beating so fast that it might have exploded. Kate still felt odd, like she shouldn't be doing this…

Kate pulled away, getting up to her feet. Kate looked at Jack. A mixture of emotions filled her heart. She was scared, worried, and sad all at the same time. How could she do that? _Why_ did she do that? "Uhh… umm… I'm sorry," Kate told him as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly walked away, her legs moving fast, trying to hide herself in the crowd. "Kate!!!" Jack yelled. "Kate…"

**A/N: Okay so, a little surprising at the end. It seems like they're thinking two different things… hmmmm. Oh and I just had the idea to put Michael in this story since he lives in New York City… let's just pretend Walt is already with him. Well anyway, please review!!!**


	4. Scoperta Fortuita

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of busy. So anyway, Please R&R!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Scoperta Fortuita**

Kate couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She was having a vision. A weird one. She felt like it was impossible to push it out of her mind. It seemed so real. Kate rubbed her eyes. Nothing. She pinched her wrist hardly. Still nothing. She even slapped herself, which made the cab driver look at her in an odd way. Kate certainly wasn't sleeping. Why was she imagining this? Why did it seem so true…

"_You have two options…" the scary voice said. She was in a dark, gray room, lying on a concrete table. She was handcuffed and strong masking tape was pushed against her lips, making it unable for her to cry out. Three people were standing across from her. After a while she noticed there was a glass wall between them. One of the men was short and looked frightening and evil, and he was talking to a familiar man. It was too dark to see exactly who it was, though. The other man was a big, strong guard, with a gun in hand. "And what would those two options be?" The other man said angrily. His voice sounded so familiar, she had the name on the tip of her tongue. "Well, you can either do what we ask you to…" The short man paused. "What is it Ben?!" The other man shouted louder this time. "Or you can die."_

The thought of it shook her. Kate sat glumly in a cab, her face tear-stained and her cheeks red. She was confused. Why was she having this weird vision? Where was this place? Who was Ben? And most importantly, who was the other man?

"_I am not doing anything for you!" He shouted. "Well then," Ben said. The guard took his arm and tried to lead him out of the room. "Wait…" the man asked him. "Is there anything other I can do for you besides what you're asking me now?" "No," Ben stated, "you either do it or you _both_ will die." The man stood there for a moment, biting his lip, uncertain of what to do. "Can I see her?" The man asked finally. "Sure," Ben replied, leading him through a different door. Now the man was on Kate's side of the glass, and he was close enough to see who he was. _

"_Jack…" she whispered, surprised. "What are you…" she was cut off._

"Isn't this your stop?" The cab driver asked. Kate had been sitting there with her eyes closed. "Oh, yes," she said, snapping back into reality. She swished the door open and stepped out into the sunshine. The vision had stopped suddenly. Kate strolled through the revolving doors and into the hotel lobby. She rushed into the empty elevator and pressed the button. She stood there as it went up and up, making her sick to her stomach. Kate closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe Kate can tell the future. You never know. And again, sorry the chapters are short. Well, please review!!! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!!!**


	5. Mi Dispiace

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm going to answer a few questions you may have on the last chapter. With Kate's vision thing, it wasn't really a flash_back_, more like a flash_forward_, if there is such thing. So basically, she was imagining something that would happen in the future. I think you know what I mean with Ben and all, hmmm… I don't know. I am sort of changing the course of this story a bit, you'll see why at the end of this chapter. I don't know. I just kind of got bored with this. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!!! Oh, and I have one question, what does "AU" mean? People have being using it a lot in reviews and I have no idea what it means. If you could just clear that up for me, I'd be glad. Thanks, and here's Chapter 5!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

**Mi Dispiace**

Jack felt like he couldn't move. His whole body was like a statue, about to crumble into pieces. His head felt heavy and he was aching all over. His eyes watered up but no tears actually ran down his face. He was pale and cold. He turned his head. Half of the bed hadn't been made yet. That was the side Kate was sleeping on. He rolled over to that side and grabbed the sheets. He inhaled her scent, which just made him miss her more. How could she leave? He didn't even have time to explain that the kiss was okay, that he was hoping for it anyway.

It had been 3 hours, only 3 hours. Jack's stomach was growling for something to eat, but he was so stiff that he couldn't get up. He felt like concrete, glued to the bed. He stretched his arms out and yawned. Suddenly, he heard a quiet knock. Who would that be? Jack thought. _Could it be Kate? No, she wouldn't just come back. _Jack carefully got up and went to the front door. As he swung it open slowly, he was shocked. "Kate!" He shouted, his eyes wide, part with excitement and part with confusion. "Hi," she said quietly. There was no expression in her face, and Jack couldn't tell what she was here for. "What happened? I mean… you know… with the kiss," Jack asked nervously.

Kate stepped into his apartment. Now they were standing face-to-face in the kitchen. "I don't know… I was just…" she stumbled, "worried… that it was the wrong this to do." Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked own at her feet. Jack put his hand on her arm. "No, it wasn't the wrong thing to do," Jack told her. Kate showed a small smile. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, of course," Jack replied. Kate bit her lip.

"_Jack…"_

"_What are you doing here? Where am I?"_

"_They captured us. Don't you remember? We were on a walk through the jungle," Jack replied._

"_But…" she was confused. _

"_Listen," Jack said, gently rubbing her arm. "I can make things better… if I do what they say. Just don't worry. But I need you to cooperate if you want to get out of here and back to camp." _

"_Camp? What? Jack, where am I? Why am I here?" Kate shouted louder. _

"_Don't worry," Jack whispered silently next to her. "We'll be okay."_

"I'm going to Australia, Jack," Kate blurted out.

**A/N: Okay, I know, cliffhanger. You might have an idea of how this ties into the story, but if you don't, just wait for the next chapter. Kate had another little _flashforward_ thing. So, I'll try to have Chapter 6 up soon!!! Please review!!!**


	6. Il Crollo

**A/N: So, this is where the story changes a little. I kind of put some of the writing from my old story "Flight 815" into this story. You'll see. Please review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

**Il Crollo**

The first sense that reached Kate was the noise. The sound of rustling, like an engine, except it was much louder than before. It sounded frightening and odd. And there was that smell in the wind, whipping against her face. It smelled like something burning, like rubber, metal, and leather. It was disgusting.

Kate's brown eyes snapped open. She was lying in the warm sand, in the middle of a plane wreckage. Flying pieces of metal surrounded her. A great tragedy was on display. People running and screaming, the awful noise. It was a plane crash. Kate really hadn't remembered anything except for being on a plane to Australia, and then the back of the plane was whipping off. Then the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground.

Kate sat up and looked over to her leg. It was bleeding horribly and the pain stung through her body. But she managed to get up.

Nearly a few yards away was the middle part of the fuselage plowed into the sand. Sparks were flying everywhere from the engine. A man walked past Kate, right by the massive engine and got sucked into it. As soon as he hit the blades, the whole engine exploded, shooting up pieces of debris.

More people screamed. Kate came over to a man with a piece of metal stuck hard into his side. She didn't know what to do. The man was bleeding hard. She spotted a woman near her. She had on a shirt with a small sweat-jacket.

"Excuse me," Kate called, getting the woman's attention. "May I please have your jacket," Kate asked. "What?" The woman said over the loud noises around her. Kate repeated herself. "Your jacket, may I have it." The woman looked confused for a moment but handed her the jacket anyway.

Kate took it from her and thanked her. She quickly put it at the man's side, trying to soak up all the blood. This wasn't doing much help. She needed to find a doctor to help. Kate noticed the woman was still at her side, crouching down.

"What's your name?" Kate asked her. "Shannon," the woman replied. "Oh. I'm Kate," Kate said. "Do you know if there was a doctor on board?" Kate asked Shannon. "Yes, I believe so. I think he is over there," Shannon told her, pointing over to the right, near a big piece of the plane. "Thank you. Watch him," Kate replied, pointing to the man. Kate sprinted over to where Shannon had pointed. There were so many people, how would she be able to find a doctor? After a few minutes, Kate saw a man who was trying to help a woman who wasn't breathing. Even though she could only see the back of him, he seemed familiar. She ran over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. He spun around.

Kate couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head in an instant.

"Jack!?" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked. Jack didn't seem very surprised. "What do you want, Kate?" He asked calmly, as if this wasn't so shocking. Kate was confused and wanted to ask him questions, but then she remembered the man. "I need your help."

"_We were on a walk through the jungle…"_

Kate stared at him with a mixed expression in her eyes.

"_But I need you to cooperate if you want to get out of here and back to camp." _

This was all real.

"_Don't worry. We'll be okay."_

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. I guess you could call that a cliffhanger since you might not have any idea why jack was on the plane. And I think now Kate's visions are making more sense to her. Hmmm… so please review!!! I am begging you, just PLEASE take some time to hit that review button… lol ok, bye!!!**


	7. Nient'altro Che la Verità

**A/N: So in this chapter, we find out why Jack was on the plane, and I'll introduce some new characters, which aren't going to be very important in the rest of the story, really. I think I will enjoy writing about their relationship on the island rather than in the outside world. So here it is and please review!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

**Nient'altro Che la Verità**

The fire was warm around her and made her feel safe. There was something about fire that she always loved, the way it danced around, the sound it made when it crackled, it reminder her of… what was it? She looked at him. That was it, him. His warm smile, his deep eyes... then she remembered that she still had something to ask him. She looked at him seriously. "Why were you on the plane, Jack?" She broke the silence. He raised his eyebrows and then looked down. "I…" he stumbled, "I was following you." They paused for another moment, neither saying a word, just looking at each other. "Listen, I know you're probably mad at me but…" Kate cut him off and abruptly grabbed him hand. "You know what," she started, speaking softly, "I feel a lot better with you here. And it wasn't the wrong thing to do. I understand why you did it." Jack was relieved but he didn't show it, he just gave a small smile.

"Hey, dudes, did I meet you yet?" A heavy man came over to them. Jack stood, followed by Kate. "No, I don't think so," Jack answered. "Oh, well, I'm Hurley," the man told them. "I'm Jack and this is Kate," Jack said. There was awkward silence for a moment. "Okay, then. See you later," Hurley said as he waved and walked away.

"Why don't we go walk around and see if we can find anything of use," Jack said to her. "Sure," Kate replied, fond of the idea. So they were off, trudging along the beach. Jack had wrapped Kate's leg up, but the pain was still excruciating. She balanced on a long stick as she walked. There were some other people around a big fire, hoping to get rescued. Piles of luggage were in a big pile. People were taking what they needed, and then were off. Kate wondered if she could find her own luggage ever. She picked up a black suitcase somewhere on the bottom of the stack. She zipped it open and looked inside. She got lucky; in there was clothes that were just about her size, medicine, and a couple of magazines. Kate took half of it but decided to keep the rest in sight in case she needed something else. She walked over to the tent that she had set up with a piece of the plane and some tarp. In the corner was an airplane seat that she would probably use as a bed that night. Kate put her stuff down and sat. She was still wearing the same thing she was wearing on the plane, faded jeans and a fitted T-shirt. Her feet were bare; she didn't know where her shoes were. _They must have flown off,_ she thought. She dug her toes into the warm sand. Kate always loved the feeling of the sand. It reminded her of her childhood, when she used to go to the beach with her family when they lived near the coast of Virginia.

"_Come here Katie!" Alex called. Kate sprinted down the beach, still sandy all over. It was a hot July day, the sun's rays beating down. The sand was burning, which made Kate practically jump down the beach. When she reached her brother, she said, "What is it?" "I want you to see my sandcastle! I've been working on it all day," Alex said joyfully. He moved away and behind him was a magnificent sandcastle. It was very big with lots of pretty shells for decorations. He had built a moat around it and filled it up with water. It looked like a real castle. "Wow," Kate said, mesmerized. "It's amazing." "Thanks," Alex said. He wiped his forehead. "I'm really hot. I think I'm going to go swim for a little bit. Tell mom that I'll be in the ocean, okay?" "Okay," Kate replied. _

"_Kate! Come here! I need to put more sunscreen on you!" Kate's mom called from up the beach. "Okay!" Kate called after her, running back to where they had set their towels. "Where's Alex?" her mom asked. "He's in the water," Kate told her. "Oh, well when I'm done, can you check on him?" Her mother asked. "Sure," Kate obeyed. When her mother was done and she was all lathered up with sunscreen again, she went out to the water and searched for her brother. "Alex!" She called. She called his name 3 more times but there was no answer or sign of him. Kate went into the water, up to her waist. But Alex usually didn't go out that far, considering he was only 6, two years younger than her. Kate looked and looked but couldn't find him. After searching for a half hour, her mom came down to the shoreline. Kate turned to her._

"_Alex is missing."_

Kate snapped out of the thought. Thinking about her brother was not the option. Kate opened her eyes to see that Jack was there, holding a few bags. "I found some medicine," he said, handing her some pills. "It'll help with the pain." "Okay," Kate said. She gulped down the pills, without any water. After a few minutes she leaned back, and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, there it is. I don't know why I decided to do Kate's flashback; I just thought it would help understand her more. Alrighty, I hope you liked it and please review!!!**


	8. Droga

**A/N: So… I don't really have much to say. So here's chapter 8!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

**Droga**

He had gone off exploring in the jungle. The trees swayed back and forth as the cool wind blowed. The ground was slightly wet, the mud sticking to the bottom of Jack's shoes. It had rained that morning. It was hot out, but the slight breeze cooled him off. Jack didn't know what he was looking for, maybe food. The only reason he was out in the jungle was because there was nothing else to do back at camp. He didn't know where Kate was. She had disappeared early that morning. He guessed she was walking through the jungle, too. A bird hovered over him in the blue sky.

A cloud covered the sun. The sky was gray know, a sudden change in weather. It got colder and the wind got stronger. Big, fat raindrops fell from the sky. Jack started to shiver. The rain was freezing. "I should head back," Jack whispered to him self. He turned around and started walking. He heard a rustle in the jungle behind him. Jack spun around and looked around for a moment. He didn't hear it anymore. Jack must of just imagined it. But when he started off again, he heard more rustling and moving, and then he heard deep breathing. This time Jack walked towards the noise. "Who's there?" He said, not too loud. There was no answer. "Who is there!!??" He shouted louder this time. A figure came out from the bushes. She was wet and cold. More than that, she was hurt.

"Kate," Jack said, surprised. Without answering, Kate fell into his arms and passed out. "Kate!" Jack said and tried to get her to wake up. She didn't move, didn't make a sound. She seemed lifeless. Jack picked her up, trying to be careful with her, but working quickly. He needed to get her back to camp. He sped through the jungle, with her in his arms. Her arms and legs dangled and her hair flew behind her. Jack noticed bruises on her legs.

"What's wrong with her!?" A blonde pregnant woman asked as Jack came running out of the jungle and back to camp. He recognized the woman. Her name was Claire. "I don't know," Jack said as he set her down onto the sand, "I was just in the jungle when she came up and passed out." "Is there anything I can do?" Claire asked, hovering over them. A couple of other people had huddled around them. "Yeah. Can you go get a wet cloth or towel?" Jack asked. Claire nodded her head and ran off.

"Kate!" He shouted one last time, pushing her hair out of her face. She saddening awoke and slowly opened her eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips and she turned her head to the side. "Kate, can you hear me?" He asked in a gentle voice. Claire was back with a soaking wet cloth. Kate reached her hand up and pressed it against her forehead. Jack out the cloth on her head. "Kate, you need to tell me what happened in the jungle," Jack questioned. "They…" Kate's throat was dry and it was hard to remember. "They…" Kate couldn't find the right words. "Who are "they"?" Jack asked. "They took me," Kate replied.

"They did this…"

**A/N: Alright, so there it is. I know, I'm not the best at describing near-deaths. But I hope you like it anyway. Bye!**


	9. Loro

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been kind of hard for me to write recently. But here's chapter 9. Hope you like!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

**Loro**

"_Now, Kate, just sit still," A voice said through the darkness. It was calm at the moment, but she could tell that whoever was doing this was evil. The cold, hard, concrete table she sat on was dirty and dusty. Kate sneezed a couple of times before saying something. "Why are you doing this?" Kate asked in a frightened voice. All she saw was darkness, like she was nowhere. Like she was in hell, with no place run, and no place to hide except for in the shadows of the dark. Kate did feel like she was in hell. Her head was filled with pain. The bandage on her leg was removed, and it was bleeding uncontrollably. Kate wrapped her hands around it, but it didn't do much except for get blood all over her hands. She wiped them off on her shirt. Just then, she noticed she was wearing something different. It was an itchy brown shirt that was two times too big, and she wasn't wearing any pants, just her underwear. Her feet were bare and she was shivering, not because it was cold, but because she was scared. Kate ran her fingers through her hair. It was a mess of knotty curls. She felt tired and exhausted. Kate laid her head down on the table and curled up in a ball and shut her eyes, only to hear a flickering noise, like a light switch. Sure enough, the lights in the room turned on. But these weren't any lights; this was a bright, almost blinding light. Kate shot up and covered her eyes. "Hello, Kate," a voice said again. The lights dimmed a little and a short figure came into the room. _

"_Who are you?" Kate asked, angry. Her hands turned into fists and she stared at him. "I'm Ben," the man said. "But…but…where am I? Why did you take me here?" Kate questioned, very confused. "Listen, Kate, we're just going to run some tests so we need you to be cooperative," Ben instructed her. He grabbed her arm. "Get off of me!" Kate screamed, pulling back, "You are not doing _anything_ to me!" "Are you sure about that Kate?" Ben said. "Yes. I'm not going to let you harm me!" Kate shot back. "Well then…" Ben replied and pulled out a large, thick piece of wood, and slammed it onto her head before she could say anything. She blacked out then, her eyes flickering closed. _

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Kate?" Jack asked. "What?" Kate asked, even though she knew what he was asking for. "What happened? How come I found you in the jungle, bruised and half-dead?" Jack asked again. "Oh," Kate whispered. "I…I…I don't remember," she said, even though she knew she did. She remembered everything…

_Kate awoke to a loud screech. It was the door to the dark, dirty room. A blonde woman walked in. She seemed calm and nice, although Kate wasn't really sure about anything with these people. "I'm just coming in to see how you're doing," the blonde woman said. "Why would you care how I'm doing?" Kate asked. "Well, you know, Ben hit you over the head pretty hard," the woman said with a smile. "Yeah, I know," Kate replied, holding her head in her hands. "When am I going to get out of here?" Kate asked finally. The blonde woman looked at her for a long time. She bit her lip and looked down. "You know what?" The woman said, "I can get you out of here."_

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, wondering if Kate's injuries caused memory loss. "Yes," Kate answered quietly. She hated to lie.

_The door opened to the light, the light of the sun. "Okay, listen carefully," The woman said. "All you have to do is walk straight forward through the jungle until you hit a beach. Then walk west and eventually you'll find your camp," She said, gently pushing her out the door. "Thank you!" Kate called as she went off. The woman smiled and turned around as the door shut. _

"_Juliet," she heard a voice behind her, "What are you doing?" _

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. I didn't get any reviews for chapter eight, so _PLEASE_ review!!!!!!!!!! Thanks and bye!!!**


	10. La Vistatrice

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews!!! When I saw that I had 10 more reviews in 1 day my mouth dropped wide open. So thanks! I might not be posting _as much_ because I'm really busy with this County Spelling Bee thing, but I'll _try_ to post as much as I can. So here's chapter 10!!!**

**Warning: Character death. But don't worry, it's nobody very important.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

**La Visitatrice**

"Katie! Katie!!" She heard a whisper. Kate tried to push it out of her mind. She figured she was just dreaming. "Katie!" The whispers got louder. They seemed to be coming from someone right next to her. It wasn't Jack, and she didn't really know anyone lese on the island. "Katie!!!" The voice said and nudged her shoulder. Kate's eyes snapped open with frustration and she shot up as she yelled "What do you want!?" She was unsure of who was there but she wanted the voice to stop. Kate saw a man only a few years younger than her, kneeling beside the make-shift bed she was sitting on. He he short brown hair and big brown eyes. He was dressed in an old dirty T-shirt and brown pants. Kate gasped.

"Alex!" She shouted, her mouth dropping wide open. "Is that you?" She asked, leaning closer. The man raised his eyebrows. "You really remember me?" Alex asked. "Of course I do," Kate replied, shocked, "What happened to you?" She asked. The question was waiting to be answered for so long. Alex looked behind him and lowered. "Listen, It's a long story and I have to get back. I just came to tell you that you need to hide. They're coming after you," Alex put his arm on his sister's shoulder. "Ben found out that Juliet let you go. They… they killed her. They want you back. They're coming after you soon." Kate listened carefully, not sure of what to think. She didn't want to be trapped in that place again. She didn't want to be tortured or take any more tests. She wanted to stay here.

"Okay," Kate whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. "I have to go," Alex said his good-bye and hugged her. Kate held onto him tightly and closed her eyes. She wanted to hold on forever. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. He had left. That was the end of it.

"Kate?" Someone stepped into the tent from the opening behind her. "Hi, Jack," Kate greeted him, shifting around to face him. "Was anybody here?" Jack questioned. "Umm… no," Kate nodded her head. "Oh. Because I thought I heard you talking," Jack told her. "Oh… I was probably just talking to myself," Kate lied. "Okay," Jack said, still a little uncertain. "How's your head?" He asked. "It's fine," Kate replied, "It feels a lot better." They sat for a moment in silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened yet, Kate?" Jack asked. Kate was stiff. She tapped her fingers on the side of the bed. Her eyes filled with tears. Jack put her arm around her. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. Kate let out a sob. "It's okay, Kate. It's okay," Jack comforted her and wrapped her in his arms. "Jack…" Kate choked on her words. "What is it?" Jack replied.

Kate held him closer. "Keep me safe…"

**A/N: Yes, I know, Kate is very emotional in this story. So just to clear things up, Alex is Kate's brother who went missing when he was 6 (see flashback in chapter 7). And Juliet has died. Basically, Ben killed her for letting Kate go. Evil Ben. So I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!!!!**


	11. Arma da Fuocos e Lacrime

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible. Actually, I'm not really sure where this is heading; I'm kind of just making things up as I go. I hope you like it!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Arma da Fuocos e Lacrime**

"Let's take a walk, Kate," Jack said, beckoning to her to come out of the tent. "Why?" Kate complained. "Because," Jack told her, "You haven't gotten out of bed in 4 days. You could use the fresh air." "But…" Kate started. "Come on, Kate," Jack demanded as he wrapped his hands around her arm and pulled her up. "Okay," Kate finally agreed. She was still uneasy about going out into the jungle, with what her brother had said yesterday, but she trusted Jack. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Let's go then."

The weather was hot and humid. It was one of the warmer days on the island. It had rained a few days ago, but it was all dried up now in the intense heat. There wasn't one cloud in the sky. The castaways were all wearing shorts and short-sleeved shirts or tank-tops, their skin lathered up with sunscreen they had found in luggage and hats or visors placed on their heads. Kate had met a few people already, including Claire, who was due to have a baby any day now, Charlie, who was in a band before the crash, and Hurley, who was funny and could cheer her up any day. Kate rolled her jeans up to her knees and put on a baseball cap. So they headed out into the jungle. The trees gave them a bit of shade, but it was still very hot. Kate wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Jack tossed her a water bottle. She took a big gulp of it, and then passed it back. They were completely silent the whole walk. The dirt beneath their feet was dry and rocky, and the trees stood absolutely still. The sound of a few rustling animals and birds squawking off in the distance was heard a couple of times. The sky was a pretty blue color and the orange sun's hot rays shone down on the island.

"Kate, who are 'They'" Jack broke through the silence. Kate turned to him and asked, "What?" "When I first brought you onto the beach after I found you in the jungle, you said 'They did this to me'," Jack asked. Kate bit her lip. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She couldn't just make another excuse. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'm not quite sure who…" Something off farther away in the jungle interrupted her. It was a gun shot. They heard the sound of feet running. At first they thought they were moving away, but the sound was getting louder and louder, like they were coming towards them.

"What was that?" Jack asked. The sound of rustling came from the bushes. Before Kate had a chance to answer, Jack yelled, "Run!" He ran off, Kate following right behind. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Kate could see Jack up ahead, but only part of him was visible. Just when the footsteps seemed right behind her, she tripped over a tree root. She landed with a loud thump. She got to her knees and hurriedly wiped the dirt off of her face. "Jack!" She screamed. She couldn't get up. Her foot was tangled in something. She pulled and tried to get away, but it was no use. "Jack!!!!!" She screamed, making her throat hurt. There was no answer, not even any noise. Suddenly, she felt a hand around her ankle. She hand untwisted the vine her foot was caught in, and she broke free, trying to run away, but something stopped her. The hand grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast Kate," the voice said. A gun was held to her neck as she found it was one of them. Kate let out a sob, afraid. "You got lucky once and got away, but now were going to make sure that doesn't happen again," the man, Tom, said. He turned her around and pushed her forward, into another Other, who quickly handcuffed her and put a bag over her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud screeching noise. Kate's feet were aching and her mouth was dry. It was stuffy in the bag they had put over her head, especially since she also had a hat on. Quickly she felt cool air, and she knew she was inside somewhere. They led her down the hallway for a while, until the bag and handcuffs were removed, and she was thrown into a room, similar to the one she was in before.

"Alright, Kate," Tom demanded, "Now you're going to sit on that table and you are going to stay there," he said, pointed to the steel table in the middle of the room.

"And what if I don't?"

**A/N: So there it is. Please review!!!**


	12. Dopo Sou

**A/N: Okay, so the P.O.V. kind of changes a little in here. It's a little Jack, a little Kate, but I have suddenly had the urge to do someone else's POV. It's only for a little bit. You'll see. Just Read!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dopo Sou **

She liked the beach. It was a calming place, a place where she could gather her thoughts together or just to get away for once. Her toes felt the cool ocean water as the tide got higher. It was one of the hottest days she had ever experienced. A yellow sun visor was place on her head, her blonde ponytail sticking out underneath it. Her skin was burning up. She grabbed the lotion next to her and put the last of it on.

"Hey, Claire," Charlie came up and sat next to her. "Hey," She answered, with no emotion in her voice. Claire looked over the horizon. She heard something. Like someone shouting. No, it was in the jungle. Claire turned her head behind her. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked. "Oh, um… yeah," Claire said, turning her head back, feeling foolish. It was probably her imagination. But she still heard it. It was like someone calling a name… but what? The voice screamed louder, and it was clearer to her. "Do you hear that!?" Claire jumped up. "Yeah," Charlie said as he stood up and looked into the jungle. "It's like… someone calling for Jack," Charlie said, looking confused.

A few other people had come out of their tents to inspect the noise. "Dude," Hurley said, "Is somebody like… hurt?" "I don't know," Charlie said, sprinting closer to the jungle. "It seems so far away, but they're screaming awful loud." "I'll go into the jungle to see who it is," Sayid stepped up. "Me too," Locke said. "Wait, where is Jack anyway?" Charlie asked. Sun came out of her tent and replied, "He went for a walk about an hour ago. I haven't seen him since."

"Okay then," Sayid said to Locke. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been seconds after he started running. His footsteps beated onto the ground, sending a vibration like an earthquake. Jack pushed through the jungle, Kate behind him. Or so he thought. Jack paused as he ran out of breath. He waited a few seconds for Kate to catch up, but she never appeared. He was alone, as far as he knew. "Kate?" he said quietly.

"Jack!!" He heard Kate yell off in the distance. "K--" he started, but he was interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate lie on the hard, cold table, her body aching. She had only been there for 2 hours, but she already felt the pain and sickness inside of her, and the thoughts of what was going to happen. They hadn't done anything to her. _Yet_. She knew she was going to be here forever.

The door on the other side of the room quickly opened. She was hoping it was someone to give her food. Her stomach was growling for anything to eat. She sat up. Unfortunately, it wasn't someone with food. It was a man with a needle. Kate felt a sense of fear wash over her. "What is that?" Kate asked the man. He looked up. "What does it look like? It's a needle," he said. He looked younger with brown hair and blue eyes. He came over to Kate. Quickly, he injected the needle into her left arm. Kate closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. When the man pulled the needle out, he left the room without a word. Kate wondered what this would do to her.

Kate put her head down on the table and lie down again. She curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep, the sickness forming in her body.

**A/N: So Sayid and Locke were going after Kate. The next chapter will answer some questions like what happened to Jack? Why do they even want them? You'll see. Peace out. Please review!**


	13. Tavolo e Specchio Paretes

**A/N: Okay. I've been trying to think of why the Others want Kate. Oh god, I can't think of anything! I told you I was making this up as I went on, but I'll think of something. You just might not find out in this chapter. Please R&R!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Tavolo e Specchio Paretes **

Her fists slammed on the glass wall. It wouldn't break. "Hey!" Kate called. She didn't know what she wanted, or even what she was expecting. Her hands were formed into fists as she stood, her face up to the glass.

"Hey!" Tom came in, "I told you to stay on that table!!" He boomed. "Oh and what if I don't, again?" Kate asked for the third time. "Then we'll be forced to kill you," Tom gave a mysterious grin. "Oh, nice try, but I _know_ you won't kill me. You need me for something. You won't kill me," Kate told him. Tom had a confused look on his face. He sighed as he said, "Just get back on the table." Kate stepped back and returned to her former place, sitting on the edge of the table, her feet dangling off. Just as Tom was leaving, Kate asked, "So why do you want me anyway?" Tom turned around and bit his lip. "It's complicated. You'll find out later," He said and tried to leave again. "But when? When will I find out?" Kate asked. She wasn't usually this impatient. "You'll find out when they come back with Jack," Tom replied and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think happened?" Locke asked. He and Sayid were hiking through the jungle. The noise had stopped, but there was still no sign of Jack and they were still wondering about it. "I'm not quite sure," Sayid answered, "We don't even know who it came from."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K--," He tried to call. The hand over his mouth was keeping him from saying much. "Come on!" The man said as he handcuffed him. "Who are you?" Jack asked as soon as the hand was uncovered from his mouth. "I think you know," The man said. "No, I don't!" Jack yelled. "Would you just shut up!" The man asked as he put a bag over his head.

**A/N: Okay, I know. It's very short. I'm sorry. Please review though!!!!**


End file.
